onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:44fireking/One Piece Monster Pirates 3
Daniel and Razi and Razi's new Nakama Momo were close to having a heat stroke, and were drenched with sweat while they both were lying on the ground. Razi however was immune to the feet and just gazed off at the wondrous ocean, then looked back at his Nakamas lying down. " I wonder what's wrong with them?" Razi thought. Razi turned his attention back to the ocean and smiled. " It sure is taking a while to reach the port. I wonder if we'll ever find an island." " Razi…" Daniel groaned from the head circulating through his body. " I-I need…water." " Water?" Momo smirked despite also suffering from a heat stroke. "There's water everywhere you turn, you big dummy. Why don't you two just go swimming?" " Can't swim," Both Razi and Daniel said in unison. " I'm terrified of the water," Daniel said. " It's not like I can't belly-flop in the sea, but I always hear the sound of my father every time my head sinks in." " I just can't swim," Razi smiled. " It's been an inclination I've had ever since I was young." "You two really are afraid of water? How can you two even call yourselves 'pirates'?" Momo chuckled to himself. He tried hiding his expression from Daniel and Razi, so he went to the back of the raft, dunked his head in the sea and laughed as bubbles blew out. Momo then pulled his head out of the sea, but still had a wide grin on his face. " You two are a riot! Hahahahaha!" " Gee, you don't have to make it look like such a big deal; you being a fishman dwell in the seas and call it your 'home'." " Yeah, but you humans should at least have some decent skills with the seas." Daniel pouted and turned his attention away from Momo. Razi then showed up while doing a handstand on the raft and wiggling his toes. "Isn't this great, Daniel, Momo? Thanks too Daniel I can finally wiggle my toes." " Yeah, yippee for you," Momo smirked. " This 'crew' of theirs is actually fun to be on. Where would they be without a genius like me?" " God it's hot," Daniel groaned. " Maybe I should just cool off by dunking 'my' head in that water—I know what good it did too you, Momo—you once being dehydrated and all." "Idiot. We're surrounded by water with toxins. You'd be hurting yourself more than you'd be helping yourselves. Besides, I've got a better solution. Just wait here." Momo leaned on the edge of the raft and dived into the ocean. " What?" Daniel said raspy. " Momo's gone. OI! That sneaky bastards probably going to swim away and tell all his fishman brother's about us. God! We're all just a bunch of idi—" However, Momo soon resurfaced from the depth of the ocean with sea white dusty miller and a leather blanket. Momo ripped the wet blanket in half with his amazing fishman strength, licked the dusty miller with his tongue, sticked the dusty miller on the blankets as they sticked, and munched his teeth on the dusty miller to stick it to the blankets. When he was done, the whole halves of the blankets were covered by dusty miller, and he placed on half over Daniel's head. "Here. Here's something I heard: it's hard for the fabric of white clothing to absorb sunlight. As for black, it's easy to become hot wearing it. So, make sure to where something white when it's hot. And the dampness should keep you cool." Daniels sheepishly rubbed the fabric Momo placed on his head. Momo then turned Razi's body as he was upside down, and placed the other half of the blanket on his head. " There, nice and cool. What would you two idiots do without me?" "Thanks," Daniel said sheepishly while rubbing the fabric of his blanket. "I was wrong about you. I thought 'cause you're a fishman you'd be a bad person, but you really are considerate. Plus these blankets are well-trimmed and fabricated." " Thanks. My dream is too one day make clothes so soft that it will feel like heaven." " That sounds nice," Razi said while still doing a handstand. " What type of fishman are you anyways?" "Well, the last family I stayed with said I was a sawshark fishman." " Really? You look more like a carp or barracuda fishman to me." " Yeah, people thought that too. But I'm one hundred percent a sawshark, and my father and mother were one hundred percent fishfolk. Sure, my mother was a barracuda mermaid, and my mother was the treacherous Arlong. Some say he was mischievous, but he had a lot of respect for his Nakama. So, I'm going to respect you two as my Nakama." Momo extended both his arms out to be hugged. Daniel was skeptical of Momo—Razi was quick at trusting the fishman Momo and embraced him in a big hug. Daniel finally swallowed his pride of being the son of Captain Smoker, walked up to the sawshark pirate son of vicious pirate Arlong, and then embraced him also with a hug. " Hey guys…" " Yes," both Razi and Daniel said in unison. "I see an island ahead." " What?" Both Razi and Daniel turned around and saw a small island ahead of them. Large smiles spread son their faces and they jumped joyfully up and down; they didn't care how ridged the raft they were on was. " Island! Island! Island!" X_X_X_X Razi, Daniel, and Momo sauntered in the town of the island with a horde of people. They docked their raft at the harbor, and were just journeying through the street. However, Daniel soon stopped strolling and snapped his finger angrily. " Dammit! I just remembered I don't have any money." Daniel then looked at Razi, and Razi looked back at him. Daniel feigned a smile." Well, do you have any money, Razi?" "Nope." " No? What the hell? How can you sail without even any money?" Daniel glared into Razi's eyes and beared his teeth. " I'm really hungry. Perhaps I'll have some Ra—" " I have money. 10 000 beli to be precise." Both Razi and Daniel flinched and turned their attention on Momo. Momo reached behind his blue shirt and pulled out a wad of 100 bill beli. Daniel pushed Razi down and skipped to Momo. Daniel then embraced Momo with a second hug. "You asshole. I love you." However, as Momo and Daniel were kindling, a blur of an animal leaped up and snatched the pouch with its teeth. " Hey!" Daniel shouted after being nabbed. " Come back here, you furry bastard!" " I'll catch him," Razi said. Razi then made a run for the animal as his footsteps rumbled against the pavement. " Wish me luck." However, Daniel grabbed Razi behind his collar before he made a running start. Daniel then pulled Razi by his side and smacked his head. " What are you thinking? You'll never catch with something that fast." " Yes I will. You'll see. I'll get us back all our money!" Daniel was stunned by Razi's courage, but smiled snidely. " Okay. I'll give you two hours. If you can't get our money back in that time than you'll forfeit your position as captain to me." " Okay. But what if I do get our money back in that time?" " If you can…than we'll let you have seconds on the restaurant we visit." " And I'll make you a nice hat." Momo inquired. " Yay! Here I go!" Razi futilely ran in the direction where the animal ran off too. Daniel smiled wickedly when he was lost in the crowd of people. " Sucker. C'mon, Momo, let's go get something to eat together." " But what about Razi?" " Don't worry. We'll let him have what's leftover. Hehehehe." However, from above fell two shadows of men. Daniel and Momo both were paralysed by the men, and how they were both carrying two sharp katana's. They both wore brown rags wrapped around their heads, black tunics, and brown sketch pants. " We're going to kill you, pirates of Wolf Fang Razi," both men said in unison. " It's nothing personal." " It's just good business." All the people in town scattered away from Daniel and Momo. Daniel and Momo were facing two shady figures with black camouflage. Daniel instinctively unsheathed his red katana, and then he unsheathed his purple metal katana. Daniel raised both katana blades up. Momo pulled his metal pipe out, spinned it in circles, and then made a pose where the tip was behind his body—he didn't want to hit himself with the tip. " Who'd you want to hit?" Daniel smirked as he crossed his two katana blades. " I want the one on the left," Momo smirked. "He seems to be tougher than the one on the right." " Really? I wanted the one on the left. But I guess I'll give you the chance to fight him, buddy." " Thanks, pal." " What are these pirates bickering about?" The assassin on the left mumbled. " Who knows," The assassin on the right mumbled. " They're both just plain weird. But they'll be useful to use when we bring back…" Both assassins had one katana drop from their right sleeve. The assassins then disappeared, reappeared besides Daniel and Momo and raised both their katana blades high up. " Their severed heads!" " Duck!" Daniel shouted as he pushed Momo down and extended his two katana blades too block the pursuer's blades. However, the assassins pulled their blades back and prepared to strike again. " Dodge to your front," shouted Daniel as the heel of his feet kicked Momo forward and Daniel jumped the other way right before the katana blades struck either of them—another second of hesitation and their heads would've been decapitated. " Right. Right. Jump. Left." Momo did every command Daniel shouted too him and safely dodged the blades of the blades. " How is he able to predict all our moves?" The slimmer assassin said. " Hey, you there, how are you able to predict all our moves?" The more muscular assassin asked. " What, that? It's easy to know where bozo's like you are going to strike. The way you move your swords are just too sloppy." " Why you!" Both assassins brought their katana's towards Daniel in a fury of attacks. Daniel however blocked every attack with his two katana blades, and then he rolled backwards away from the assassins. " Fishman Karate: Carp Cracker!" Momo charged at the more muscular assassin and jabbed the tip of his metal pipe in his back. Screams of agony were shouted from him, but it only lasted a second until he did a karate chop and flinged Momo away. " Guah!" " Momo!" Daniel elbowed the slim assassin, and punched the other one in his face. Daniel then ran up to Momo while both assassins were aching and holding their faces in grievance. " Momo…please be alright." " Daniel…" Momo pulled Daniel's head too his mouth as he prepared to whisper something in his ear. " Daniel…" However, it appeared Momo only faked being injured, then sticked his wet finger in Daniel's right ear. Daniel shuddered at the wetness of Momo's fingers of Momo's fingers and backed away—Momo was laughing loudly. " Hahahaha! I got you! I so got you!" Daniel initially glared at Momo for deceiving him, but he too burst out laughing." You asshole! That was awesome!" " Hahahahaha!" " What is wrong with these guys?" The slim assassin asked. " I don't know," said the bigger assassin " Must be a pirate thing. Anyways, we can't beat them when they're working together, so we'll have to fight them individually." " If that's the case than I call dibs on the white-haired one. I just love killing cute boys." The slim assassin turned out to be a girl, she removed her clothes, and the feminine appearance of a woman came out. The woman then threw away the rest of her clothes so they could get a gander of her clothes. She wore a red tabard decorated with a blue-colored hem, white stretch pants, and open-toed sandals. Her hair was a long, luscious blue color and her eyes were azure blue, as her skin was a pinkish beige color. "Well, boys, who wants to fight me?" " I think I'll do the honour," Daniel said. " I hate girls. And I'm especially going to enjoy fighting someone like you, girl." " Bring it on, Mr. Tough Guy." Daniel threw both his katana's in the air, caught them, and then he flashed their metal to the female assassin. The assassin merely smirked and took out a long chain with a croaked metal bird beak in the front. Daniel and the girl dashed towards each other. The girl attempted to lash her chains at Daniel, but he caught the chain and pulled the girl towards him. As they were both falling down, about to hit the ground, Daniel and the female assassin repeatedly punched each other in all sorts of places. Daniel and the girl soon were close to the ground, Daniel pushed her away, and both him and her landed on their feet, where the girl soon collapsed and hugged her chest while trembling. " You pervert! How dare you touch me like that!" " What is she talking about?" Momo asked. "Why'd she call you a 'pervert'?" " I'm sure you understand why, Momo. Think back." " Think back? Oi! Daniel, you didn't happen to touch her…you know…starts with the letter B." " Maybe I did, maybe I didn't; it shouldn't matter to you." " B-but that seems a little vulgar. I know she's trying to kill you, but you could at least have the decency to act like a gentlemen." " Should I tell him what else I found out? No. I think that's meant for after I beat this creepy girl." "Names Brittany by the way. Just do me a favor, pervert, and just die!" Brittany spinned her long chain around in circles. She then lashed her chain towards Daniel as it then wrapped around his neck. Daniel seeped his hand behind the chain to break free, but he couldn't muster the strength to pry himself free. "Take this, buckwheat!" Brittany heaved Daniel up and slammed his body to the ground behind her. " And this!" Brittany heaved Daniel up a second time and slammed his body to the ground behind her once again. " Hate to say it, but you're getting what you deserve, Daniel. Maybe next time you'll think twice about groping a woman." " Moron! Hasn't he figured it out yet?" " Take a little more of this!" Brittany spinned her chain in circles Daniel was attached to, and then she slammed his head against the ground." Now you die!" Blood was tricking from Daniel's forehead as the mysterious girl Brittany pulled another katana out of her sleeves. " I've had better days," Daniel thought. " Days like…" X_X_X_X Daniel and Smoker were fishing. Daniel tugged on the reel of his fishing rod as a fish tugged on it in the water, but the fist overpowered Daniel and pulled his fishing rod in the ocean. Daniel sniffled, tears dripped from his eyes, he cried, " Waahhhhh!" Smoker just couldn't stand seeing Daniel cry; he was tolerable to anyone other than his son. " Here." Marine Captain Smoker passed his fishing rod over to Daniel as his son took it from him. " There is no reason to cry. I'm here, and I'll always be there for you whether you can you see me or not. Remember: my memory shall not wither away." After fishing for another two minutes, a fish tugged on the fishing rod, but Daniel surpassed the fish's strength and pulled an 8 ounce salmon from the lake. Smoker and Daniel both marvelled at the salmon until it died; there was no air left for it to breath. " Thank you, daddy." X_X_X_X " Thank you, daddy. You just gave me an idea." Daniel grasped the chains Brittany used and tugged on them. Brittany was pulled by Daniel and fell on the ground. Daniel jumped up to get back on his feet and raised his red katana blade up. " Now too get these stupid chains off me." Daniel striked his red katana against the chains and sliced them in half. Daniel scraped the chains off and smiled. "Perfect." " You!" Daniel looked where the noise was coming from, shivered by the coldness in the person's voice, and show it to be Brittany. Brittany's face was splattered with her own blood and she had a katana in her right hand. " Time to die! Yaaaaahhhh!" Brittany charged with her katana blade over too Daniel. However, as Brittany closed in on him, Daniel turned his red katana around and smacked the hilt against her face. Brittany trembled from the force, then collapsed unconscious on the ground. "Daniel's first fight: Daniel wins! Woohoo!" Momo cheered on the sidelines. Momo soon realized it was Daniel—Daniel was the one to blame for the battle—Momo was displeased with Daniel. " Daniel, why'd you have to hit a girl? Doesn't that go against a swordsman bushido code or some other crap like that?" " First of all: I don't have a bushido code; I'm a swordsman that does whatever the hell he wants. Second of all: This girl isn't any ordinary kind of girl." " W-what do you mean?" " Well, remember when I…you know?" " Yeah, how could I forget." " Well…I checked something else while I was on it. And I can say…you might want to take a gander at her crotch." " Her crotch?" " She's a hermaphrodite." " What? I beg your pardon?" " If you don't believe me, just take a look for yourself." Momo followed Daniel's advice and looked at Brittany's sleeping form. Momo strolled to her and looked at her lower region. With his hands Momo stretched for her crotch, he attempted to stroke what was believed to be sticking out, but Daniel bonked behind his head with the hilt of his katana. " I said you could look. What do you know you're doing?" " I know what I'm going to be doing, pirates of Wolf Fang Razi," the larger assassin said snidely. " I'm going to eliminate the both of you; I'll start with the piranha fishman." " I'm a sawshark fishman. And I accept your challenge." Momo stood up, raised his metal rod, spinned it in circles, and then he thrusted it towards the shady, brawny character. "Take a good look at my fishman karate. You don't stand a chance." " Fishman karate? Is that so? Well…" The shady figure removed his clothes and tossed them to the ground. The figures elegant, muscular body was shown. Momo recognized him as a stingray fishman, the same size as Momo, green scaly skin, brawny arms, two dorsal fins sticking from his arms, jagged teeth, long black hair, and sea-green turquoise trousers. " Let's see how you handle my fishman karate." Category:Blog posts